A Slytherin Boy's Dilemma: Shrinkage
by Berri
Summary: Draco has a little dilemma of his own.....awwww Poor him :-P


Diz iz rated PG13ish or R even.....so don't read it if u don't wunna! Lol Enjoy it like a piece of cake! *Berri*......Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or names! ^_^ ......sum are mine Note: Draco is all the inspiration I need.

"Hey! Will you guys stop?!!! I yelled across the room, sitting on the table eating strawberries. Ace and Ron were snuggling on one of the couches but doing more than just "sitting." 

"What?" Ace asked, innocently. 

"It's just so freakin` disgusting!" I yelled back. "You too Hermione! Harry!!!!! STOP!" I whined. Angel and Harry were making oogly faces at each other and feeding each other Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. 

"Just because *KISSY* Draco's not here *KISSY* Doesn't mean you gotta ruin---" Ace said between breathes. She didn't even finish her sentence because Ron was 'swallowing her.' I jumped off the table. 

"If I ever find out who made Draco's balls shrivel to the size of peas, I'm going to kill them!" I swore to the ceiling. Everybody laughed. There was an incident that happened while we were coming back from Diagon Alley. Nobody knows what happened exactly. One minute, Draco's fine, the next minute, he felt shrinkage. 

"What do mean Berri?? It's always been that size!" Hermione said, while Ace and Ron laughed. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Harry and I asked at the same time. 

Hermione went red, "Oh....I was just saying...." We all cracked up except for Harry. "Well I don't really care about Malfoy's problems anyway...." This made Harry much better. 

Even though I begged them not to, Ace and Ron were making out again. "EW! EW! Harry! Hermione! Stop feeling each other up!" I yelled furiously. I stomped out of the room and went up the stairs to the rooftop of Ace's house. "Draco.....I wish you were here...." I whispered into the winds while a flashback came into my head. I remembered how when Draco was around, he'd always make fun of Weasley, Potter, and Granger, while I laughed so much that it hurt. Hey.....the only reason I hang out with those three is because Ace is friends with them AND because Hermione's excellent at History of Magic. *WINK* Even though Ace is a Gryffindor, I've known her since we were little, so I don't mind having her as a friend. 

"Berri?" Someone said, behind me. I was so startled that I almost fell off the roof! It was Ace and Hermione. 

"Oh. Hey," I said gloomily. "What? Ran out of spit?" I asked sourly. 

"No, stupid. We came here to comfort you," Ace said, smiling. 

"What she means is, we're sorry Berri," said Hermione. 

"Yeah....you know we can't help it," replied Ace. 

"If Draco were here....you know you'd be like us too," Hermione said. 

"No I wouldn't!" I said waving my hand. They both looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Ok, yeah I would," I admitted. We all laughed. 

"Come on, let's go visit Draco at the hospital," suggedted Ace. 

"Alright!" I brightened. We all started heading down the stairs. "You know, you guys look scary doing the eyebrow thing." They laughed and pushed me down the stairs, but I landed on my feet, luckily. I cursed both of them through the door. 

All five of us took the Midnight bus to the wizard hospital in London. 

When we reached the front desk, I asked the witch very quickly, "CanyoutellmewhatroomDracoMalfoyisin?" 

She went through some files and stopped at a name, "Aha, It's room three hundred fifty-nine, ma'am." We all steppedon the coveyor belt, on the side of the wall and I punched in number 359. We started moving, as we just stood there. I felt like the groceries in a checkout line in one of those muggle stores. We traveled upstairs, around corners, and down ramps until it came to a stop at a door labled 'three hundred and fifty-nine.' 

"That was so cool!" Ron exclimed. I rolled my eyes; he hasn't been in many of the "richer" hopsitals I suppose. I rushed passed everyone and went throught the door. I spotted the heavenly body laying on the hospital bed. 

"Draco!" I sceamed. I ran over to his side and kissed the top of his head, then his cheek, then his other cheek, then I kissed his nose, and I grabbed his beck. "I've missed you so much!" 

I was still hugging him tight until Ace pulled me off. "You're going to kill him before he gets his _thing_ regular size again!" Ace said. 

"Oh, sorry," I apologized sheepishly. I let go and stood near the bed still staring at him. 

"You know, I don't think it's healthy for Berri to be away from Draco this long. She'll go crazy," said Harry. 

"How's your uh....uh...uh....." I asked, nervously. 

"Oh! I'm fine. I mean _it's_ fine, " answered Draco, uneasily. "The doctor put a potion on it to make it regular size." 

"Draco, you better not make it bigger than what it's suppose to be! Berri will notice you know," said Ron, with a grin. 

"Shutup Weasley!" Draco and I said together. We both laughed. Ahh....good times. We had such a good time in that fifteen minutes visit, even if it was just a hospital room. Draco couldn't get up though, since _it_ was still growing, slowly if I might add.but we had lots of fun, pissing each other off! The witch nurse told us visiting time was over. 

"No!" I wailed, as Ace pilled me to the door. "I don't wanna go!" As we walked out the door, I remembered, "Wait! I have to get my wand; I left it on the table." 

"Go get it. We'll wait at the entrance," said Harry. 

"And this better not be an excuse to see Malfoy," said Hermione, eyeing me. My friends went on the conveyor belt and disappeared into a corner. I ran back into the hospital room. 

"Berri, I thought you had to leave?" Draco asked. 

"I can't leave without saying good bye! When are you coming out?" 

"I have to wait two more days, until it's officially complete," Draco explained. 

"Oh...well, I'll send you candy, since you're suffering. I gotta go though, they're waiting for me," I said. I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head, and I got his lips. YIKES! He blushed furiously. Draco's not the kind of guy who likes to reveal his feelings......but how I forgotten how NICE it felt. I mean from the outside, it really looked cold as ice. "My bad....I uh....ummm....and all...and..." I stuttered. Then Draco, this time, and leaned in and gave me a more passionate kiss. That's what I like about him. You don't know the real Draco until you get closer. I only knew one other girl....that he was close to....and I regret saying her name....Pansy Parkinson. He used to date her when he was fourteen, but he was young, he didn't know any better. Hah, that was a year ago! I am a year younger than Draco but that never stopped me. I was practically sitting on the bed over Draco, without realizing it! I couldn't help it! I haven't seen Draco in a really long time. (One day!) 

Draco screamed out in pain, "Ow! Ow!!! Berri, you're squishing my...." Draco pointed down. 

"Oops!!!" I said, going scarlet as the Gryffindor colors. "That must've hurt. I'm so sorry!" 

"Berri, I think you should go now. You know how the famous Harry Potter gets when you keep him waiting." I laughedm got my wand, and said bye one more time, without touching him. I went on the coveyor belt. 

"Hmm.....I wonder...," I thought. I saw down ont he conveyor belt and crossed my legs. Then, it went on its way towards the entrance. It was especially fun going down the stairs! "It's like a magic carpet!" I yelled. "WOOO HOOO!" When I got to the bottom, my friends were staring at me. I got off and smiled nervously. "So.....ready to go?" 

"What took you so long?" asked Ron. 

"Gone to get your wand ay?" asked Harry, suspicously. 

"I was just saying bye to Draco......that's all," I said, with a mischievous look on my face. I started walking towards the door. 

"Berri, what happened up there?" asked Ace, trying to catch up with me. I guess she wasn't convinced. 

"Yea, did you kiss him?" asked Hermione, running beside Ace. 

"Er, yea....a little.....Well, let's go guys," I said, walking faster. 

"Why the rush?" asked Harry. 

"I have to go to the store and buy Draco some chocolate!" I said annoyed. They all laughed. "What?! I do!" 

"Oh, and then we could get flowers too," Ron said sarcastically. 

"That's a good idea!" I ran to the corner of the sidewalk. 

"What? I didn't mean it," said Ace, running too. Everybody caught up as we waited for the Midnight bus again.

Datz all for now! My lil sis is buggen me out of my mind to get on so I can't continue! Tell mee wut ya think okie? I`ll try to continue as soon az I can. N i couldnt rechek my work so sorrie for my mistakez.......Berri~


End file.
